Nickole Bilson
Nickole Bilson is a recurring villainess from ABC's miniseries, Ten Days in the Valley. She was played by Ali Liebert. Backstory Nickole Bilson's backstory revealed that she worked the LAPD's narcotics unit with her partner, Quinn O'Donnell. While doing so, Nickole became corrupt; working with Quinn to bust up gambling houses to take drug money for themselves. Police commander David Gomez found out about Nickole's corruption and covered for her, but only if she became his personal enforcer. As part of her duties, Nickole and Quinn murdered a young woman who was paid by David's brother, Christopher Gomez, to lie on the stand on a case of his, as she was demanding more money. The murder was committed during one of their raids, and it was covered up as such afterwards. Nickole was nicknamed "Red" by Quinn and by her wife, Sonia, due to Red Lux being her usual brand of cigarrettes as part of her smoking habit. Events In the events of the miniseries, television producer Jane Sadler (the main protagonist) was working on a show based on Red and Quinn's actions, getting the information from her informant and lover, Gus Tremblay, a former cop. With the truth coming out, Nickole was sent to set up Gus, which began with abducting Jane's young daughter, Lake. Lake had already been taken by Casey Collins, the girlfriend of Jane's ex-husband, Pete Greene, doing so believing that Jane was an unfit mother and hoping that they could be a family together with Pete. In the end of the episode, "Day 4: Below the Line," the evil Nickole entered the Collins home and shot both Casey and Russell Howell (the latter being the lover of Casey's sister, Lynn), and drugged Lake with chloroform before handing her to Christopher. Nickole worked on the investigation and kept her villainous role hidden, but continued her mission and planted Lake inside the trunk of Gus' car, leading to Gus being identified as the abductor. The villainess later took Lake inside a cabin, which is where she was found in the end of the episode, "Day 8: Against Type," which also saw Gus shot and killed in a police confrontation. In the following episode, "Day 9: Re-Cast," Jane took Lake after the latter revealed that she recognized David in the cabin, and after she was found by the rest of her family and by police, Nickole informed Jane that she would be under arrest, as what she did qualified as kidnapping. Nickole handcuffed Jane and took her into custody, and during the drive, she praised Jane's drive to find Lake and find out the truth. She stated that there are reasons why people do bad things, and it was at that moment that she revealed that Sonia was suffering with MS. Reveal The episode ended with flashbacks showing Nickole in a mask taking Lake after committing the murders, which began her reveal as a villainess. Jane began to figure out Nickole's true role in the conclusion, "Day 10: Fade Out," when she saw that Nickole had purchased Red Lux cigarrettes. After driving Jane to a secluded area, Nickole turned heel and revealed herself as Red to Jane, while figuring that Jane had already known. She admitted to kidnapping Lake and feigned guilt for her actions; later expressing shock that Jane had nothing to say due to her daughter being safe. Nickole resorted to telling Jane everything she did to her and to Lake and slapped Jane, while daring Jane to hit her. Jane does so, and Nickole reveals that it was part of her plan to kill Jane and set up the murder as self-defense due to Jane attacking her. Jane blinded the villainess with sand and dove away from her, rolling down a hill and striking her head with a rock (she survived), while Nickole brandished her gun. Detective John Bird, having figured out Nickole's role as well, arrived at the scene and later arrested Nickole after she lied about Jane's whereabouts. Nickole revealed everything she had done: her corruption and her collusion with the Solis brothers, and stated that she wouldn't testify against them due to fear for her and Sonia's safety. Gallery Nickole Unmasked.png Nickole Pistol.jpg Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers